


Happily ever after

by Anyonewithaheartbeat



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyonewithaheartbeat/pseuds/Anyonewithaheartbeat
Summary: Slightly based off of a scene in rise of a Skywalker, but of course changed to how it should have gone down a few years in the future. Also Poe and Rey sassing each other.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Kudos: 17





	Happily ever after

**Author's Note:**

> This is a hot mess and I apologise.

Rey heard the familiar sound of the millennium falcon coming home. She and BB8 ran for the clearing. BB was struggling because she had gotten a little careless in her practicing . She always wanted to keep her skills up. 

When she saw the falcon she almost threw up, her beautiful ship had a huge dent. Poe was coming down the walkway and he locked eyes with Bb8 and he started screaming about scorch marks on his beloved drone. And Rey at the same.time was screaming about the damages. When they finally reached each other they hugged. 

Poe pulled back and kissed her on the cheek and had one hand on her belly. "what on God's green earth has my wife been up to in order for BB to be a completely different color!" He asked in astonishment. 

And Rey was having none of that " now husband why the hell is my ship in less than perfect condition?" Poe just picked her off the ground and kissed her and her neck and whispered in her ear " I love you so much and love that you still like to play with fire but not at the expensive of bb and our little Jedi. 

Rey loved being in his arms but she loved the force more and used it to float them to their house." I was trying to use fire and frying pans as a defense mechanism and it got a little out of control and BB 8 got a little barbequed in the process of….and the field"

"I don't think that is a little barbequed sweetie" said poe. Rey just looked him and quickly responded with " I went to the wrong planet and ran into a few old recs and in other news found some parts."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you made it this far. I tried 😬


End file.
